


Forbidden Magic

by avengeofultron



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pietro isn't dead, STORY ON HOLD FOR A WHILE, bucky needs a hair cut, im not sure where this story is going to go, so is Tony, steve is a bitch sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengeofultron/pseuds/avengeofultron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are not very different, you and me."<br/>A story in which everyone thinks Wanda is dangerous, except one person who tries to help her escape from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

The light from the sunset peaked through a small gap in Wanda’s blinds, blocking her view of the TV on the stand at the far side of her bedroom. It had now been about a year after the accords were first introduced and the fighting and disagreement had almost calmed down now. Tony still occasionally went on about how he was always right and that they all should have just signed the god-damn thing when they had the chance. Nearly everyone had moved into a room in the compound; the only ones who hadn’t were T’Challa, Peter and Clint, who went back to living with his family. Wanda’s room was next door to Scott’s, who always played music on high volume whilst jumping around and banging into the walls. 

“Miss. Maximoff?” A women’s voice echoed through her small room.

“Yes?” Wanda shifted on her bed whilst reaching for the TV remote which had fallen onto the floor.

“Captain Rogers would like to see you in the dining room. Now.” F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke. Wanda sighed and hopped of her bed, opening her bedroom door. She slowly walked through the hallway that led towards the main part of the compound. She bit her lip as she walked, not really knowing why she felt nervous as she had had many conversations with Steve before; he was one of her best friends and looked out for her. The walls of the compound were mainly all painted a crystal white colour white a few grey specks here and there. It was only Scott’s room that had been painted a different colour. The floor was wooden but was soft carpet in all the bedrooms, a soft cream colour.

Wanda stepped down the stairs and into the meeting room, as Tony called it, and pushed open the door to the dining room. She stepped inside and carefully shut it behind her. She jumped and gasped loudly as a hand slapped her on the shoulder and spun her round.

“Hey, sorry if I scared you.” Steve laughed, walking back over to his chair, calling Wanda over to sit next to him. She cautiously sat down on the padded seat next to him and placed her hands on her lap, her head hanging low.

“Just to let you know, the team and I are going on a mission later in Lagos. We think we might have another shot at catching the guys who worked for Rumlow.” He explained, looking at her face. She look up at him and sighed, cocking her head to one side.

“Am I include in this ‘team’ of yours?” She inquired, narrowing her eyes at him. For the last few missions they had been on, Steve had not let her come beside the many remarks that Vision made. Pietro went along with them, as she insisted him too, but came back a few hours later to check up on her and see if she was in any danger. Steve sighed and rubbed his face with his palm, looking up at the ceiling.

“No, not this time, Wanda.” He answered, looking her in the eyes. The corners of her lips fell towards the floor and she rubbed her hands together, not daring to answer back in case she started to cry.

“Wanda, we can’t keep bringing you places where there are a lot of civilians. I mean, look what happened in Lagos. Yes, I know you were trying to help and it did; but it’s far too dangerous to take that risk again, not until you are fully in control of your powers.” He spoke softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She moved away from him slightly and let him hand fall down onto his lap. She shook her head and smiled at him, trying so desperately to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes and her trembling lip.  
She shook her head once more before standing up.

“I understand.” She mumbled and left the room, dragging her feet along the floor as she went. Wanda reached her room and stomped inside, slamming the door closed. She fell face first onto her bed and began to weep, the tears staining her white bed sheets. 

She sat up and looked outside the window, the sunset almost gone. The colours started to blend in with the darkness of the sky. She closed her blinds and closed the window that was open. She placed her stool by the edge of the room so it wasn’t in the way and sat on the end of her bed, placing her chin in one of her hands. 

She looked at the other one and lifted it up so it was level with her eyes. She started to twitch them and watched how easily the red smoke-like magic tangled itself and drifted round her fingers with ease. She smiled and did it some more, creating a small energy ball between her middle and ring finger. It swirled around and looked like a magnet that was attracting the rest of the magic to join it and make it bigger. She sighed and dropped her hand, the magic disappearing into thin air as if it was never there. Wanda had never realised how powerful she was until she managed to control the mind stone that was longed in Vision’s forehead. Clint called her ‘god-like’ and in which she always replied with ‘that’s Thor’s job’.

She still feels guilty, the way she made Vision feel that day; all that to help someone who would stop trusting her a few months later. A faint knock on the door was heard as she called out the person behind it. Clint opened the door and sat down next to her.

“Hey, kiddo. How ‘ya doing?” He asked, smiled down at her. She had always had a soft spot for Clint. Since day one he had always been there to help her and was a dad figure to her.

“Ok. I hear you’re going to Lagos tomorrow.” She spoke coldly, looking down at her feet, swinging them backward and forwards. Clint sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Yep.” He replied. Silence soon lingered over them.

“I’ve never been before, what’s it like?” He inquired, smiling at her. She turned to look at him and smiled lightly.

“Well, it’s quite nice. It reminded me of Sokovia. The atmosphere is the same as it was there.” Wanda quietly replied, her gaze returning to the floor. Clint’s smile dropped as he stood up, realising that she needed some time alone.

“I’ll leave you by yourself for a bit, I can see you need it. Stay safe whilst we’re gone, Witch.” He closed the door behind him as he left, his quiet footsteps echoing down the hallway. He joined the rest of the team in the meeting room and sat down next to Scott. Tony was standing up and talking to Steve, Vision was inspecting the chess board with Rhodes who was getting rather bored and the rest were sitting around and talking, waiting for Steve to speak. Pietro sat on his own on a little stool, occasionally looking down the hallway towards Wanda’s room.

“I feel sorry for ol’ Sabrina in there. Having to sit here on her own all day.” Tony remarked, sitting on the arm of Steve’s chair. Steve looked up at him and pushed him off, glaring at him.

“That's funny, considering you’re the one who wants who wants to leave her here, Tony, so I don’t see why you feel the way you do.” Steve answered. Pietro looked between them.

“Why can’t she come?” Pietro asked, interrupting their conversation. Steve and Tony both looked at him.

“She is dangerous, Pietro. She can’t be trusted around civilians.” Tony said, looking back at the book he was reading. Pietro clenched his jaw and sunk into his chair. He took off his shoes and stood up.

“I’m going to bed.” He snarled, quickly escaping the room and walking towards Wanda’s. He knocked on the door and pushed it open to find her sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. She was reading a book that was part of the Harry Potter series and had almost finished them all. She looked up and smiled when she saw her brother standing there. She placed her bookmark in her book and stood up, putting it onto her desk. Pietro opened his arms up and she wrapped hers round his waist, being engulfed in the warmth. They stood there for a few seconds before he pulled away and took his hands in his own.

“You ok?” He asked in Sokovian, looking down at her. The corners of her mouth turned up as she nodded at him.

“Yeah.” She replied in English, squeezing his hands lightly. He smiled and let go, quietly telling her goodnight and leaving the room. 

She waved her hands around gently, the red magic being released from her fingertips and wrapping itself around the door handle, closing it lightly. She retracted her hands and placed them by her side, smiling to herself.


	2. II

Wanda was woken up by the sound of repetitive knocking on bedroom door. She slid out of bed and ran her hand across her face, stopping by the door to pull it open; Vision was on the other side.

“Ah! Good morning, Wanda!” Vision exclaimed, smiling at her. Wanda smiled back and returned his hello.

“We are heading out in about an hour.” Vision spoke calmly. She had always liked that about him, that fact that he never spoke to loudly or too aggressively and always tried to help her feel welcome and comfortable around him.

“I have laid out the table for the group. There is toast, cereal, and porridge.” Vision added. Wanda stepped out her room and closed the door behind her. She followed Vision down the hallway and into the dining room, where Steve, Scott, Clint, Nat, Sam, Rhodes and Tony were sitting.

“-but I still can’t believe I’m here with you guys!” Scott exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Steve smiled and sighed, taking a bite of his toast.

“Just think, a few years ago I was stuff in a shitty flat with- oh hey Wanda!” Scott greeted Wanda as she walked silently into the room, people flashing smiles her way. She smiled back and took a seat next to Steve. He bumped his shoulder into hers and mouthed her quick: ‘you ok?’ in which she replied with a simple nod. She reached over the table and grabbed a bowl, a spoon, milk and the packet of cornflakes. She tipped them into the bowl and started to pour the milk over the top.

“So, how are you, Wanda?” Nat asked, eating a spoonful of cornflakes from her bowl. 

“Not bad, yourself?” Wanda replied, stirring her spoon around the bowl.

“Good, good.” She said, finished off her breakfast and walked to the kitchen, placing the empty bowl into the sink. The table went silent and the only thing that could be heard was Sam tapping his fingers on the table. The noise grew louder as he tapped more violently and he sped up the speed of which he was tapping at. Wanda lifted her head up and looked at his hand.

“Sam, can you give it a rest? God-damn.” Steve exclaimed, chuckling at the end of is sentence.

“Steve, I thought you didn’t like those kind of words?” Tony remarked, smirking as he looked at his empty plate. “Watch your language, old man.”

Steve scowled at him and Wanda giggled slightly, swinging her legs back and forth. Tony finished his food and left his plate on the table as he helped Rhodes up and stood by his side as they both walked to his room. Clint got up and stacked his bowl on top of Tony’s dish and moved them into the sink.

“Does Tony know how to clean up after himself anymore?” Clint mumbled under his breath and slowly went to his room. Scott wiped his mouth with his napkin and placed it on his plate.

“So, how’s Bucky?” He asked Steve. Sam rolled his eyes and left the table, leaving his plate there. Steve looked at Scott and coughed slightly.

“T’Challa says he’s doing good since I last went to see him. I can go again in a week or so once he is out. I hope the mission today goes alright.” Wanda shifted in her seat and started to play with her fingers as she listened to Steve and Scott’s conversation.

“Me too, man. I’m kinda scared though; the last time I tried to do a big mission I got stuck inside a glass box surrounded by some mental case.” Scott said, taking his plate over to the sink. “I’m glad your friend is ok, though.”

“Me too.” Steve replied. Wanda finished her food and went to get up just as Vision walked into the room with a stack of board games and books. He placed them on the small table in the meeting room and sat down on the sofa.

“Wanda, I would like to show you something.” He called Wanda over and smiled at her, patting the seat next to him. Wanda hopped up and quickly went over to sit next to Vision. He turned to face her slightly once she had sit down, her hands in her lap.

“So, since you are on your own all day, I figured you could maybe read a book or play one of these board games. I also brought down a few movies as well in case you get bored.” Vision explained, pointing to the stack of entertainment on the table. Wanda smiled and giggled.

“Thank you, Vis. Where did you get all of this?” She questioned, picking up a rather heavy book for the pile.

“I found them in a cupboard down the hall.” He replied. Steve got up and walked over, picking up the ‘Singin’ in the Rain’ DVD. He hummed in approval and set it down again. Wanda picked up a few of the books, reading the back of them. She smiled at Vision, who was sitting and looking at her.

“Vision. Let’s go, bud.” Tony called out, throwing the rest of his apple in the bin. Wanda looked up and saw the rest of the team piling out the door and into the quinjet. Pietro came over to her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

“You going to be ok?” He asked in Sokovian, ignoring Tony’s shouting in the background. Wanda nodded and hugged her brother tightly, eventually letting go. He turned and walked out the door after Tony, Steve following and smiling at her before he shut the door. 

She sighed, running her hands through her hair whilst standing up. She pulled the sleeves of her jumper down over her hands and walked towards the window, watching the jet take off. They contemplated whether to leave Bruce at the compound, but Steve decided that they needed him in case things got out of hand. ‘I should be on that jet.’ Wanda thought to herself, looking at the floor as she sat back down in her chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda boring and short but I didn't want to skip straight to the 'drama' I guess aha I hope you enjoyed it anyway! :)


	3. III

Wanda's head shot up at the sound of plates smashing in the kitchen. She looked around and read the time on the clock, '3.25am'. She yawned and slowly peeled the blanket off of her, placing her feet onto the wooden floor. She rose from the chair, her knee's instantly feeling as if they were made of rubber and her hands started to shake. She wrapped her hands around herself as a draft of cold air came into the room. She turned her head and saw a smashed window, the glass splayed all over the floor. 

 

Another smash came from towards the kitchen and she froze, her eyes darting around the room until they landed, once again, on the door of the kitchen. She made her way towards it, turning round every so often in fear that there might be someone behind her. Wanda let out a shaky breath as she placed her pale hands on the door, carefully pushing it open whilst trying to not make too much noise.

 

She stepped inside and let the door close behind her. As she looked up, she saw a mop of dark brown hair; the person was also wearing black clothes and their hands were thick with mud and dirt. She looked down and saw shards of broken plates on the floor and a few cups with parts chipped off of them. 

 

She jumped and her eyes shot up as the man threw a plate at the wall next to her, missing her head by centimetres. Wanda's heart pounded as the two stared at each other for a while.

 

"I recognise you." The man mumbled, looking at Wanda through the strands of hair that covered his face. She inhaled deeply and looked at the floor. The man sighed as folded his arms.

 

"You were at the airport, you saved me and Steve and helped us get away." He continued, stepping closer to her. She pressed her back to the wall and looked up at him whilst twirling a bit of her hair around her fingers.

 

"You're Bucky, Steve's friend. He talks about you a lot." She spoke quietly, staring into his eyes. He smiled and laughed slightly, looking down at the floor.

 

"Good to know Steve talks to you about me, I guess." 

 

Wanda smiled slightly as her gaze shifted to the floor again. Bucky sighed and picked up a chair that he had knocked over.

 

“So, where is Steve anyway?” He asked, tucking the chair under the table. 

 

“Lagos, they’re on a mission there.” She spoke quietly, still watching the floor. Bucky furrowed his brow as he took a step back.

 

“Why didn’t you go?” He asked, inspecting her face. She looked up at him and shrugged.

 

“They say I’m too dangerous.” She replied, folding her arms around herself and sighing. Bucky stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Wanda jumped slightly but stood still. 

 

He brushed a bit of his hair out of his face before he fixed his gaze on Wanda.

 

“I don’t think you’re dangerous. You were helpful at the airport.”

 

Wanda smiled softly and shrugged him off, turning to push open the door. She stepped out and was instantly met with a blast of cold air from the broken window. She shivered and walked towards her bedroom. Bucky followed her, his footsteps loud against the wooden floor. Wanda stopped in her tracks, Bucky almost bumping into her.

 

“Why are you here anyway?” She asked, back turned to him. “I thought you were at T’Challa’s place.”

 

“The machine broke down, got too cold I recon; meaning that I woke up. I finally manage to get out after several days and there is no one there. They took everything, except me. I don’t know how long it has been since they left but I needed to get away.” Bucky explained, looking at the ground. “I didn’t care where I was going, but I ran as far as I could, then walked until I found the ocean I guess. I got on one of the those big transport boats that take goods to America; here I am now.”

 

Wanda turned around and looked at him, guilt filling her face.

 

“I’m so sorry.” She simply said, sighing. Bucky shrugged and looked outside, the wind getting stronger as thunder rumbled through the sky. He looked back at Wanda who was looking outside as well.

 

“I know somewhere.” He told her, walking out to the window and looking outside to see if there was anyone around.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked. He beckoned her over and she walked to him, looking up at him. 

 

“Somewhere we could go. You said it yourself, they all think you are too dangerous and don’t want you around them; no offence.” He held his hand up and smiled.

 

“None taken.”

 

“So, leave this place. You will be a lot safer and happier somewhere else than here.” He beamed, grinning at her. Her mouth gaped open as she struggled to find the words.

 

“I can’t leave. I have Vis a-and my brother…” She trailed off, looking out the window. 

 

Rain started to fall as the sound of propellers could be faintly heard in the distance. Wanda’s breathing quickened as she thought. She couldn’t leave, but maybe he was telling the truth. No one seems to want to be around her accept a few people and she can’t live like that anymore or it might drive her insane.

 

Bucky tapped his foot as he peered out the window and saw the quinjet lowering down onto the helipad outside. He was silently telling her to hurry up in his mind.

 

“Ok, I’ll go with you.” Wanda agreed and led him to the back exit of the compound, pressing a button and watching the sliding door rise up. She and Bucky ducked underneath it and stepped outside. Her eyes started to water as the wind blew in her face as she quickened her pace to catch up with Bucky. 

 

She looked behind her and sighed as she watched the door shut with a loud bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see, this story probably isn't going to be very long aha but I hope you enjoyed that chapter!!


	4. IV

"You really need to learn how to fly this thing properly, Barton." Tony remarked as he opened the door of the quinjet. Clint turned the engine off and hopped off the chair. He glared at Tony.

 

"Yeah, just 'cause you use auto-pilot wherever we go."

 

Tony rolled his eyes as he stepped off the jet, Steve following closely behind him. Tony looked at his watch and gasped. Steve's head turned to look at him.

 

"What is it now?" He asked, laughing softly.

 

"It's nearly 5am, I hope Sabrina's in bed. It's past her bedtime!" Tony exclaimed, earning a stifled laugh from Sam. Steve shook his head at him as he held a hand above his eyes to protect them from the wind.

 

"Hey guys, was this window always like this?" Scott shouted to them, standing in front of the smashed window. Pietro ran over and looked at the blanket that Wanda had been sleeping under, which was now on the floor. Steve walked over and stepped inside, careful not to step on the broken glass. Vision stood beside him and his eyes scanned the room.

 

"Wanda?" Steve shouted; it echoed through the compound. "We're back."

 

Silence. Pietro started to panic as he went to her room. He opened the door and was shocked when she wasn't in there. He checked in all the bathrooms and the rest of the rooms upstairs, but she wasn't in any of them. He joined the others back in living room. Vision pushed the kitchen door open and called Steve over when he saw the smashed plates on the floor. Vision backed out and sat on the sofa, looking at the scene.

 

"Where did she go?" Nat asked, picking up the blanket and placing it on the back of the chair. Clint sighed as rubbed his face with his hand as he sat on the arm of the sofa. Steve came into the room and sat on the stool.

 

"I'm not sure. She wouldn't just up and leave surely?" Steve exhaled deeply as he looked at Tony, who was fiddling with something on his watch.

 

"Are you not even going to do anything? Our friend has gone missing and you are playing some stupid game on your watch." Steve pointed a finger at him and sighed, Tony looked up at him.

 

"I'm trying to look at the security footage, jeez." Tony rolled his eyes and sat on the sofa next to Vision, who was fiddling with his cape. Tony grumbled as he turned the watch off.

 

"The camera's are down." Steve looked over at Nat who was staring at the floor. His gaze returned to Tony as they all sat in silence. 

 

                                                                                              ***********

 

Wanda tied her hair up into a lose ponytail as she lifted the hood of her jumper up and put it over her head. She pulled the sleeves down over her hands to protect them from the wind. She looked around at all the people on the streets of New York; she hadn't been out of the compound grounds for a while and it felt, nice. Wanda smiled but kept her head down, occasionally taking a look up at the scenery and tall buildings around her. Every now and then, the sound of a horn beeping made her jump slightly, followed by some shouting.

 

She looked up and saw Bucky stop outside a shop, looking inside the windows. She stood next to him and looked up at him.

 

"What are you doing?" She asked, folding her arms. Bucky nudged her gently, looking down at her.

 

"Getting us some new clothes and stuff. Need to be prepared for where we are going later." He said with a stern voice, his eyebrows furrowed slightly as he pushed the door open. She narrowed her eyes as him and kicked the back of his shoe.

 

"I'm kiddin', kid." He held the door open for her as she walked inside, a smile creeping up on her lips. Bucky grinned and followed her inside. She gasped as she looked around at all the clothes; there were never this many in Sokovia, there weren't really any clothes shops at all. She wandered over to the woman's section as Bucky looked at the men's. She looked at the pairs of jeans they had on the rack and picked out a light blue pair, placing them over her arm. Wanda took down a folded, white t-shirt from the shelf and placed that over her arm too. She kneeled down to look at the shoes and saw a pair of brown walking boots. Finally, she picked them up and stood up. She made her way back over to Bucky and watched him as he looked through the t-shirts.

 

"Hey, where did you get the money to pay for this?" She asked, placing her items into a small basket by the door. She swung it around a bit and looked back at Bucky; he smirked.

 

"When we were younger, Steve told me that until he died he would try and keep at least $30 in his diary at a time. Spare change for things. So, you know.." He trailed off. Wanda gasped and tilted her head to the side.

 

"You didn't."

 

"Oh, but I did." He held the money up in the air and smiled at Wanda. She laughed slightly and shook her head at him.

 

"You're unbelievable." She punched his arm lightly, and snatched the money. He looked at her as she turned around and walked towards the checkout area. She placed her items on the counter as she waited for the lady to scan them. She paid for her things and thanked her, turning round to leave. She saw Bucky behind her and gave him the change and waited for him outside. She leaned against the window of the shop and pulled her hood back up, looking up at the sky. 

 

She still felt quite guilty that she had left the compound without telling anyone, and without someone who she shouldn't have. She heard the door open and saw Bucky walk out. He stopped and looked down the street, guiding them both further away from the compound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. V

“This is getting stupid.”

 

“How are we going to find her if you are sat on your ass doing nothing?”

 

“Just calm the fuck down.”

 

Steve put his head in his hands and shook it a few times before lifting it up and sighing. He looked around at Nat and Tony who were arguing once again and Sam who was trying to get them to calm down. Vision had gone to his room, along with Pietro. Scott was cleaning up the smashed glass by the window whilst Clint cleaned up the smashed plates from the kitchen. Tony got up and walked over to the island at the edge of the room and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sipped it and slammed it down on the side as Nat started to argue with Sam.

 

“Nat, I don’t suppose you have any better ideas.” Tony remarked as he placed his hands on the counter and leaned forward slightly, sighing. Nat violently turned her head towards Tony and waved her middle finger at him a few times. Tony grumbled and took another sip from his coffee cup. 

 

“Well your idea was shit, Tony. Anything will be better than your idea.” Sam shouted at Tony, glaring at him before turning back to Nat.

 

“Fuck you, Wilson.” Tony shouted back as he started to pace up and down the room with his coffee. Steve stood up and slammed his hand down hard on the sofa in the process.

 

“Everyone just shut up!” He exclaimed. Everyone went silent and turned to look at him. He was breathing quite heavily and his chest was rising up and down quickly.

 

“We are never going to find her if you all sit here and argue with each other, so can you all just calm the fuck down.” Steve spoke a lot calmer now as he sat down and sighed, leaning back in his chair. 

 

*********** 

 

“Ok, what do you call a deer with no eyes?” Wanda asked Bucky as they walked through the woods, the leaves crunching underneath their feet. Bucky furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at her. She was grinning wide as she skipped along next to him.

 

“I’m not sure, what is it?”

 

“No-eye deer!” Wanda exclaimed, followed by a small laugh as she looked up at him. Bucky broke into a smile and shook his head. They had been trying to get each other to laugh by telling terrible jokes as they had been walking for a long time; Bucky said that they had been for around 65 hours in total since they left the compound.

 

“That was terrible.” He said, pushing her shoulder. She stumbled slightly.

 

“It was not! Besides, you didn’t even know the answer.” She smiled, humming as she walked along.

 

Bucky let out a breathy laugh as he continued walking. He looked up at the sky; it was quite cloudy but the sun still beat down on them. He pushed his hair out of his face and pulled his hat down at bit more to keep it in place.

 

“You know, you really should get a hair cut.” Wanda remarked.

 

“I don’t need one.” Bucky said, looking at her. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

 

“Yeah, you do. It’s so long.”

 

Bucky huffed and crossed his arms as they stepped over some brambles. “Some people like long hair.” He said to her. Wanda smiled and nodded as she pushed some bushes out the way. She looked up and saw a big lake in front of them. She went to walk forward and tripped over something that was on the ground. Wanda looked down and saw a big bit of scrap metal; it was long and looked quite rusty from where it had been sat there for a while.

 

Bucky stepped out of the bushes and stood next to her, looking down at the piece of metal. He spotted a bullet wedged between the bolts that held it together; the bullet had a spot of blood on it too.

 

“How did this get here you think?” Wanda asked. Bucky inhaled sharply as memories came flooding back to him. He remembered when he and Steve where standing on the ship in the air, he was shooting at him but Steve wasn’t fighting back. Bucky simply shrugged and stepped over it, Wanda following behind him. He looked over to the other side where the building where and placed his hands on his hips, thinking of how they could get over to the other side.

 

“I think we might have to walk around it.” Bucky trailed off, looking around the side of the lake. There was a dirt path which would take them quite a while to get around. He sighed and started to walk, calling Wanda to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so short im sorry lol but a cheeky hint at tws so its fine :)


	6. VI

The sun was starting to set behind a large cloud that had drifted over the city. Wanda looked up from where she was sitting and watched as the colours started to spread across the sky. She placed the flower crown down, that she had recently been making, and stood up, wandering over to the bushes to pick some more wild flowers. When she was younger, he mother taught her how to make them, so Wanda tried to make as many as she could in memory of her.

 

She gathered a few more blue and orange flowers and then went to sit back down at the edge of the lake. Whilst weaving the stems of the flowers together, she looked up to watch the huge boats park up at the dock. She sighed as she finished threading the last flower into the crown and placed it on the floor, leaning back and resting on her elbows. 

 

She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air, before exhaling deeply. She smiled to herself; this was the closest she had got to sleeping in a while. Wanda jumped and her eyes shot open as she heard Bucky clap his hands next to her.

 

“Right, ready to go?” He asked, picking up her flower crowns and placing them into a small backpack he had found. Wanda sighed and stood up, nodding her head and smiling at him.

 

********

 

Steve stood up and grabbed his jacket from the hook by the front door. Everyone had now retreated back to their rooms until they came up with an idea of how to find and rescue Wanda. Steve, however, already had a plan of his own; to go out and look for her himself. As he was opening the door, Pietro walked round the corner with a glass of water.

 

“Where you off to?” He asked. Steve turned around to look at him and sighed.

 

“To find Wanda. There’s no point waiting for someone to come up with a plan. For all we know she could be miles away and by the looks of the smashed window and plates, she was taken by someone.”

 

Pietro placed his milk on the table next to him and started to put his shoes on without hesitation. Steve looked down at him and shook his head.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, opening the door wider.

 

“Going with you. I want to find my sister as much as you do.” Pietro stood up and smiled at him. Just as they were about to leave, Tony walked round the corner. Steve closed his eyes in frustration.

 

“If you’re going to go looking for her, it’s pointless.” Tony remarked, walking straight past them and into the kitchen. Pietro turned around and glared at him through the door.

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“If Vision can’t even seem to find her, then how can you?” Tony called back, mixing a cup of coffee. Steve looked at the floor. Vision and Wanda were connected in a way, Tony told them a while ago, since their powers both came from the same stone. Steve shrugged his shoulders and pushed Pietro out the door.

 

“What’s sitting here going to do? Are you coming or not?” He asked Tony, who walked out sipping his mug of coffee. He smiled at them.

 

“Sure, why not.” Steve rolled his eyes and closed the door behind the three of them.

 

******

 

“I’ve never been to Washington before.” Wanda said as she marvelled at the tall buildings that surrounded her. Bucky smiled at her as the continued walking the streets. 

 

“It’s nice. The last time I was here I didn’t exactly have time to go sightseeing.” Bucky chuckled as he looked around, admiring all the fancy shops along the street. His smile faltered as he looked up ahead and saw three people wearing lab coats with huge, metal boxes in their hands; scientists he presumed. As they got closer, Bucky saw the logo that was on their jacket; he tried to remember back to when he last saw the logo as he knew he had seen it before. He slowed down a bit, taking time to look at the logo as they passed by; the logo was the same one that T’Challa’s staff had been wearing.

 

“You know, it’s a beautiful city. Maybe we should-“ Wanda was cut short as she watched Bucky turn around and storm off the way they came from. Wanda ran after him, stopping as he grabbed one of the scientists by their collar and pushed them up against the glass of a shop. Bucky glared at him, his eyes like daggers. The scientists were desperately trying to get Bucky to put him down; clawing and pulling at him arms but Bucky showed no interest. People started to stop and look at what was going on, gasping as they realised.

 

Wanda ran up beside them; her breathing quickened as she watched Bucky repeatedly slam the guy against the shop window, knocking the breath out of him.

 

“Bucky, stop it!” Wanda shouted, clenching her hands into tight fists.

 

“Where were you?” Bucky growled as the man, stopping to allow him to catch his breath. The scientist help his hands up in defence, not managing to get any words out. He hung his head low and shook it, thinking that the worse was going to happen.

 

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed repeatedly, his tears falling onto the pavement. Just before Bucky could slam him back into glass, a path of red dust flew towards him and wrapped itself around his abdomen, flinging him backwards and throwing him into a car that was parked behind. Before the scientist could process what had just happened, his picked up his briefcase and scurried off with the other two.

 

Wanda controlled her breathing as she brought her hands down and held them behind her back, looking around at all the surprised faces around her. Some started to whisper to each other, some hurried off and some just stood there, staring. She ran over to where Bucky was; he was on the ground, his head in his hand as he rubbed the back of it.

 

“What the hell was that for?” Bucky shouted at her, making her jump slightly. She stepped and folded her arms.

 

“You were going to kill him.” She stated, her eyes piercing into his. He stared back, slowly lifting himself off of the floor.

 

“You just drew shit loads of attention, well done you.” He replied, storming off down the path, his fists clenched. Wanda let out a shaky breath as she slowly followed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I went back to school Tuesday so I have been trying to keep up with new timetables etc. hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	7. VII

“I drew loads of attention?” Wanda shouted at him, running to catch up with him. “Did you see what you were doing back there?”

 

 

Bucky groaned and turned his head to look at her.

 

 

“Well, you wouldn’t be the happiest person in the world if the people who left you to die were walking the streets.”

 

 

Wanda glared at him as the continued walking, turning down a small ally way. Bucky pulled his hat down a bit further as a group of people walked past, looking at him strangely and scurrying off. Wanda turned and watched them turn back onto the street.

 

 

“Where are we going anyway?” Wanda fiddled with a small strand of her hair, keeping her eyes locked on the floor as she stepped along next to Bucky. He glanced at her, sighing as he looked up again.

 

 

“I don’t know, kid.” He mumbled, stepping out onto a quiet road behind a row of shops. He looked left and right before crossing over, walking them both through a small gate and into a park. Wanda closed the gate behind her and sat down next to Bucky on a wooden bench, where he took his hat off and placed it on his lap, fiddling with the tag on the inside. Wanda silently tapped her foot on the pavement below her whilst watching the leaves blow across the field; children running across it.

 

 

She turned her head slightly to look at Bucky, his eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. Her eyes glowed red as the magic seeped into his mind.

 

 

“I can’t go back.” She stated, her eyes still glued to him. The red faded away as he turned to look at her, exhaling deeply.

 

 

“Look, I know I said being away from there will help you but, look where it’s taken us. Being out here is doing you no good, Wanda. You will be happier back at the compound. Besides, you have Vision, Clint, Steve and your brother there. Are you really thinkin’ of leaving them behind forever?” He paused; Wanda looked at the floor.

 

 

“What about you?” Wanda spoke up.

 

 

“What about me?”

 

 

“Where are you going to go?”

 

 

“I don’t know. Homeless shelter?” He chuckled, leaning back against the bench.

 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure they’ll let a guy with a metal arm into there.” She giggled.

 

 

He smiled at her, sighing.

 

 

“I’m not going back there.” She said, folding her arms like a stubborn child.

 

 

“Then I’ll take you back there myself.” He replied. Wanda grumbled at him, pulling her knees up to her chest and sighing.

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Steve placed a hat on his head, giving one to Pietro too. He held one out to Tony, but he pushed his hand away. Steve narrowed his eyes at him, walking out the quinjet behind him.

 

 

“So, what makes you think she’ll be here?” Tony said, looking up at the sky.

 

 

“She always used to say how much she wanted to visit Washington, maybe she came here to sightsee.”

 

 

Pietro nodded and carried on walking as he marvelled at the large buildings around them. Tony groaned and looked at his watch.

 

 

“This is stupid, she could be anywhere.” He remarked, shoving her hands into his jean pockets.

 

 

“You said you wanted to come along. Stop being so goddamn whiney.” Steve answered, poking his head down little alleyways they past by. Pietro looked inside the store windows, smiling at all the expensive products and items of clothing.

 

 

“I knew we shouldn’t have left her alone.” Steve mumbled. Tony twisted his head to look at him.

 

 

“You’re kidding, right?”

 

 

“She’s gone missing, Tony. And she would have been so much help in Lagos; we almost died.” Steve raised his voice slightly, causing people to glace at them as they walked past.

 

 

“And we’ll find her. Chill out.” Tony coolly replied, taping away at something on his watch. Steve stopped walking completely and grabbed his arm, forcing it down. Tony’s head snapped up and his eyes met Steve’s as they stared at each other for a few seconds.

 

 

“Ok, guys. Maybe this is not the time for _another_ civil war…” Pietro trailed off, rubbing the back of his head and moving away from them slightly.

 

 

“ _Chill out_?” Steve mockingly barked at Tony, his hand still acting like a vice around Tony’s, keeping it held down as she shouted at his face.

 

 

“ _Chill out_?” He repeated, laughing sarcastically at the end.

 

 

“How do you expect me to _chill out_ , Tony. Just because you couldn’t give two fucks about her doesn’t mean I don’t. Why don’t you mind your own goddamn business and stay at the compound instead of butting in and making every situation worse.” Steve snapped at him, finally realising his arm and dragging Pietro off down the street with him.

 

 

Pietro didn’t turn back as he obediently followed Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k, first of all I would like to apologise for not updating in so long. I've had writers block and couldn't think of anything to write down; my brain just switched off whenever I went to write and I've tried so many times to write this chapter over the past week or so! secondly, I would like to thank you all for reading this story (no, it's not finished yet don't worry) and for leaving kudos and leaving such nice comments. it makes me so so happy to see that people enjoy reading what I write!  
> THANK YOU!!! <3


	8. XIII

The sun began to set behind a huge cloud in the distance, the colours reflecting onto the field. Wanda grasped her hat tightly in her hands, twisting it around slightly and realising it. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she placed her hat on her head, fixing her hair into place.

 

Squinting as she reached down to re-tie her shoe lace back up, her hat fell of her head and landed on her shoe; Bucky chuckled as he retreated his head and folded them on his chest, sighing as he watched the sun continue to descend through the sky. Wanda lifted her head back up and put her hat back on her head once again, glaring at Bucky as she leaned back, mimicking his gesture.

 

"I couldn't help myself." He stated, staring forward; a small smile crept onto his face.

 

"How old are you?" Wanda asked, aiming at his childish behaviour.

 

"About 98."

 

"Don't be smart."  

 

Bucky silently laughed and closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air. They sat there for a while longer.

 

***

 

Wanda's body jolted forward as she quickly sat up, waiting for her eyes to adjust. She rubbed them, yawning and placing both feet on the ground as she looked around. Bucky was no longer sat next to her and she started to panic, her knees instantly feeling as if they were made of rubber. She almost jumped out of her skin and her hands flew up to cover her mouth as a cold hand grasped her shoulder. She looked up and saw Steve towering over her taking in deep breaths of air. She slowly lowered her hands back to her sides.

 

"Wanda. Oh my god." He whispered, yanking her up from the bench and embracing her tightly. Wanda's hands stayed in place, still confused about this whole ordeal. Steve pulled away from her, placing his hands on her shoulders once and again as his eyes scanned her.

 

"Are you ok? My god, we were worried sick about you." His words came out in one big jumble, not taking a breath. Wanda opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

 

She heard shouting in the distance and looked over Steve's shoulder; her brother and Tony came running round the corner.

 

"Did you find her?" Tony shouted before his eyes landed on Wanda. Pietro gasped and ran over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. Her hands wrapped around his body tightly and they stayed in that position for a few seconds.

 

"Sabrina! Good to see ya'!" Tony exclaimed, patting her on the back lightly. Wanda stepped back from them a bit, looking around at the bench and across the field. 

 

Her mouth hung open slightly as she tried to remember what her and Bucky spoke about last night. He didn't mention leaving?

 

"Where- have you," She spoke up.

 

"What's up?" Steve walked over to her and placed his arm around her shoulder, smiling weakly at her; her gaze was still fixed on the floor.

 

"Where's Bucky?" She asked, breathing heavily. Steve's expression changed and his lips fell into a straight line as he scrunched up his brow in confusion.

 

"What do you mean? He's in Wakanda." Steve answered, stepping back from her slightly, but his arm was still touching her. She shrugged him off and turned around to face them.

 

"No, he was here. With me. He- he took me from the compound and we came here together."

 

Steve looked at the ground, the words whizzing around his mind.

 

"Where is he?" She raised her voice slightly, clenching her fists at her sides. Pietro stepped forward and tried to reach out to her but she stepped back.

 

"Wanda.. It was probably just a dream." Steve replied, trying to convince himself that too.

 

Wanda shook her head before she turned around and stormed off. Steve immediately ran after her, wrapping his arms around her small frame and lifted her up from the ground. She tried to break from him grasp, violently thrashing her body around.

 

"Put me down!" She exclaimed, kicking his legs as he walked past the others and towards the quinjet.

 

"No. You are coming with us and that's that." He hissed at her, ignoring her screams and her kicking. Tony opened the back hatch of the quinjet and hurried along with Pietro behind them.

 

Wanda managed to get one of her arms free from Steve's strong grip. He continued to quickly walk towards the jet, taking no notice of her at all. She stop screaming and unclenched her fists, bringing her arm up so it was in front of her chest. Her eyes started to glow red as she slammed her hand down hard on her chest, the red magic flying through her and pushing Steve backwards with such force that he released Wanda, smacked into Tony and brought him down with him.

 

 Wanda coughed and wheezed as she placed her hands just above her stomach, the magic flowing around them. Steve got up and went to run towards her.

 

"Don't." She warned, moving her fingers around slightly. Pietro slowly made his way towards her from the side. She turned to him and raised her hand at him.

 

"Stay there." She warned again, a small energy ball forming between her fingers. She rolled it around as she breathed heavily, tears forming in her eyes.

 

"Wanda. Don't do this." Steve pleaded, holding his hand out in front of him.

 

"What choice do I have?" She cried, quickly turning around and fleeing without another word.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is very short :( I wanted to get something up. I hope you enjoyed it none the less!


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT LOL SORRY I JUST WANTED TO GET SOMETHING UP. <33

Wanda’s eyes shot open and she looked around the scene. She was still in the park, where she fell asleep the night before. The birds started to tweet, flying for tree to tree and there were a few people walking their dogs. Wanda turned her head to the right and looked up; Bucky was still asleep and his light snores were almost inaudible. His left arm was wrapped around Wanda’s shoulders, pulling the side of her body against his own as they sat there peacefully. Bucky cracked one of his eyes open and saw that Wanda was watching him. He smiled at her and yawned. Wanda returned his smile, leaning against the back of the bench and watching the sun rise.

 

“How long have you been awake?” Bucky asked, his voice deep and raspy. Wanda shrugged.

 

“About five minutes.” Bucky nodded at her response and looked round, only just realising that his arm was wrapped around her small and subtle frame.

 

“Sorry.” He said, quickly; indicating his arm. “I didn’t realise.” He went to remove it, but Wanda shimmed back against the back of the bench again and rested her head on his chest. Bucky hesitated for a moment and then smiled, and leaned his head onto of her own. Her hair was soft, and was pulled back into a simple ponytail.

 

“We look like a cute couple.” Wanda said, out of the blue. Bucky laughed and raised his eyebrows.

 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” He asked. She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders.

 

“A good thing.”

 

Bucky slowly inched his head closer to Wanda’s, nearly to the point where their noses were touching. With his eyes locked onto hers, he retreated the arm that was wrapped around the girl’s shoulders and gently placed his hand on her cheek; Wanda wasn’t sure her heart had pounded this hard ever and her palms became slightly sweaty. She noticed a small scar on the bridge of Bucky’s nose. For a fleeting moment, she wondered how he got it. All of a sudden, she felt as though she wanted to know everything about the man sitting in front of her. And more than anything, she wanted to feel his lips upon hers.

 Just as the longing became unbearable, a shout of Wanda’s name could be heard in the distance. Bucky opened his eyes and backed away from her, sighing loudly and rubbing his face with the palm of his hand.

 _This is like the dream,_ She thought to herself. It sounded like Steve's voice, only deeper than it normally was. She sat up on her knees and looked through a gap in the trees, and saw Steve, Tony, Pietro and Vision walking towards the bench that they were sitting on; luckily, they hadn't seen the two of them yet.

 

"They can't see me." Bucky exclaimed, jumping up from the bench. Wanda copied him, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking up at him.

 

"They're going to take me back." She said, shaking her head. Bucky sighed once again and looked at the ground, avoiding her eyes at all costs.

 

"Maybe it's for the best." He said, quietly. Wanda furrowed her brow and shook her head, once again.

 

"No. I want to stay with you." Wanda pleaded, but Bucky pushed her off of him. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. She turned around and was met with Vision standing behind her, his arms crossed. He looked somewhat angry, which was strange because he was always kind to her.

 

"Mr. Barnes." Vision walked tried to walk past Wanda and towards Bucky, but she blocked his path. Bucky gave a friendly nod and flashed a nervous smile at him.

 

"Did you say 'Barnes'?" Steve's voice echoed around the park and Bucky looked up at the sky, clasping his hands over his eyes 

 

Steve popped his head out the bush, his mouth hanging open as he saw the three of them. He slowly made his way over, Tony and Pietro following behind him.

 

“Have you been getting it on with Frosty over there?” Tony murmured in Wanda’s ear, giggling a bit afterwards. Wanda cringed as she pushed him away from her, shaking her head violently. Pietro pulled Wanda away and took her to the side, placing both his hands on her shoulders.

 

“Are you ok?” He asked. She nodded, smiling afterwards and gulping. She looked over to where Steve, Bucky and Tony were; Vision was sitting on the edge of the bench, looking around at the scene.

 

Steve was grasping Bucky’s shoulders, hugging him every once in a while. Tony was tapping away at something on his phone, as usual, not really paying any attention to what was happening. Steve said something to Bucky and he nodded, looking down as he played with his fingers.

 

“So, you two are like, a thing?” Steve asked, looking over his shoulder at Wanda, then back at Bucky who was scowling at him.

 

“No. I helped her, that’s all.” Bucky stated, crossing his arms like a stubborn child who couldn’t get his own way. Steve raised his eyebrows for a second.

 

“Ok. She’s ok, though? Are you ok?” Steve was firing questions at Bucky, not even giving him a chance to answer them. Pietro started to lead Wanda back towards the entrance of the park, leaving the other four there. She twisted her head round so that she could see them; Bucky was looking up at her emotionlessly, frowning as he looked back at the floor again. Wanda began to play with a strand of her hair as Pietro whispered calming phrases to her in Russian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in nearly a month! I didn't even realise that it had been that long tbf lol


	10. X

The light dropped low over the Atlantis River, forming a small reflection on the crystal clear water. The sycamore trees which toward above it occasionally shed their leaves, which drifted down onto the surface of the water. On the bank of the river, there laid squirrels and rabbits, collecting food for their young. Grass snakes skilfully manoeuvred their way through the tall, tan-coloured grass which surrounded the river. Birds collected twigs and any stray leaves they found to build nests up on the branches of the trees, which overlooked the city of New York.

Behind this peaceful setting was the Avengers Compound in Upstate New York. It was large, covering over one hundred acres of land. Outside of it were training grounds, specifically for the recruits and trainees to train on. The training ground also had a huge field connected to the side of it. Also, there were landing stations for jets and helicopters, and a few flower beds to brighten the place up a little bit. The inside however, was bigger than it looked. There were screening rooms, labs, bedrooms, kitchens; you name it, the compound had it. Thanks to Tony, this was now their home. The only Avengers who didn’t have residence here were Clint, who lived with his family; T’Challa, Bucky and Peter.

Everyone’s bedrooms were different. Steve allowed everyone to decorate it the way they wanted. Wanda’s was quite full up of all her personal belongings, such as a TV, a guitar, a desk to work at. Sam had painted his walls a light blue colour, and had a little dog’s bed for Redwing with a charging station next to it. Steve was confused as to why Sam needed a bed for Redwing, as he clipped onto his suit anyway; but Sam said it was vital. Scott’s room was painted with black and white striped, a red rug and multicolours bed sheets. He had all sorts of speakers and TV’s inside, and often played heavy rock music on full volume; this often disrupted Sam, whose room was next door to Scott’s. Steve and Vision’s rooms were the same colour; white walls with a simple grey rug in the middle. Vision only had two chairs and a painting in his room, whereas Steve had uniform racks and screens all over the walls. As you can guess, Tony and Rhode’s rooms was full of technology and suits and Natasha’s room was red and black; everything else in there was either white or grey. Pietro’s room had been painted blue and white, with multiple beanbag chairs scattered around the place.

It was around midday when Steve, Tony, Vision, Pietro and Wanda had arrived back at the compound. Bucky was also here too; Steve brought him back and wanted to talk to him about what had happened. Wanda peered out the tiny window of the jet as Tony landed it, watching the trainees run around the grounds of the compound. Pietro pressed a button on the side of the jet and patiently waited at Wanda's side for the ramp to open up.

 

"You ok?” Pietro asked her, for the third time throughout the journey. Wanda sighed, bored as she nodded her head and stepped off of the quinjet. Steve pulled Bucky along beside him, keeping a firm grip on his arm. Tony was against the idea of bringing him back to the compound in case something happened, but Steve argued the point for what felt like hours; eventually, Tony allowed him to get on the jet. Vision pushed open the door of the compound, looking left and right before floating off towards his room. Wanda went to call after him, but Pietro interrupted her.

 

“He’s just a bit annoyed that you left, that’s all. He was worried about you.” Wanda folded her arm and looked down the hallways towards Vision’s room, where he had just shut the door. She cared about Vision, he had always been looking after her and protecting her since he met her. Steve placed a hand on Wanda’s shoulder, spinning her round to face him.

 

“I think Clint wanted to speak to you about something. Well, he did before you ran off with him,” Steve pointed his thumb over towards Bucky.

 

“Go and find him, please.” Steve didn’t sound like his usual self. Instead, he sounded angry and his voice was cold. Steve turned on his heel and dragged Bucky by his arm into of the team meeting rooms, slamming the door closed and locking it behind them. He pulled down the little blind that was hanging above the strip of window on the door. Clint appeared for round the corner, holding a burger and a bowl of chips in his hand. He jumped when he saw Wanda, quickly placing, throwing, his stuff onto the table and wrapping his arms around her.

 

“I’m so glad you’re ok.” He said, pulling away from her and looking her up and down.

 

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Wanda shook her head and smiled at him. Clint was one of the only people she truly trusted here, apart from Steve, Pietro and Vision (also now Bucky). She placed herself on the arm of one of the sofas, sitting opposite to Clint and her brother.

 

In the meeting room that Steve had pulled Bucky into, he sat him down on a chair and got one for himself too. He rolled it up so it was in front of Bucky and leaned back in it. Bucky hadn’t spoken to anyone for the whole ride here; he had kept his eyes either fixed on the floor or out the window.

 

“Right. You going to tell me what the hell you’re doing here?” Steve said quietly, making Bucky look up at him. Bucky sighed and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair. He eventually explained to Steve what had happened in Wakanda. Once he started speaking, he couldn’t stop. He ended up telling his everything about what happened, even with Wanda.

 

“Listen, man. I love Wanda. She’s like a little sister I never had. But, you have got to be careful with her. She- she’s like a time-bomb waiting to go off. If you say something or do something that makes her click,” Steve snapped his fingers.

 

“She could wipe you out in under five seconds. Hell, she can create alternate universes where none of us would have any abilities what so ever. She could wish someone out of existence. She’s dangerous. I love her, but she is dangerous.” Steve explained. Bucky slowly nodded, not really caring about what Steve was saying.

 

“She’s my friend.” Bucky said, quietly.

 

“She’s mine too. But, just think what could happen if she got out of control. She could kill all of us, maybe even the whole of New York in about five minutes. The only person who I thought could overpower her was Vision, but turns out she is a lot more powerful than him.” Steve turned around briefly, looking through the gap in the blind to see if anyone was there; luckily, there wasn’t.

 

“She’s dangerous, and I don’t want her hurting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no short chapter again lol. also, if I have got anything wrong about Wanda's powers, let me know so I can fix it <33


	11. author's note #1

hi! 

ok, first of all i'd like to say that i am sorry that i haven't posted another chapter in like nearly 6 months. i had writers block for a really long time; i spent a while thinking of new ideas for this book and other stories too. 

once i had kinda gotten over writers block, i wasn't that keen on writing massive amounts at that moment in time, so i made a wattpad account (ohbarton) and made a story (which i haven't published) called 'drafts' where i have been basically writing down any ideas that have come to my head, little sections of stories that i might (???) turn into bigger ones in the future and creating my own characters etc for new stories that i want to write. 

over that time, i wanted to bring myself to write another chapter for this book (i have written about 200-300 words of it) but gave up because i lost intrest in writing this book. i have no idea why because i wake up everyday wanting to write loads of other things, but this book was never one of those things. 

also, over the past few months i have discovered social media fanfictions (mainly on wattpad) and took an intrest towards them, reading them and trying to write one. this is because i find them a lot easier to read than other stories because my brain can't handle huge chunks of writing. don't get me wrong, if the plot line is good i will read it but big blocks of writing messes with me lol. also, i just generally find them a lot more interesting ??? you can add in so much more plot and interesting arcs in social media fics than in a normal fic (in my opinion, pls don't get butthurt) and it flows a lot nicer.  

at the moment (on wattpad) i am attempting (lol) to write a tom holland social media fic which i am really enjoying. 

but, who knows? i might come back to writing this book ;) maybe? maybe not? 

if you read all of this then ur a star <3 

if u have any questions about the book then u can comment them and ask me if you would like to :) 

xox - abbie


	12. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry

**B** ucky often pondered on the idea of life, where everyone came from, and how they all were put on the earth. It fascinated him and when he would lie awake in bed some night, just thinking about his past, he would try and comprehend how the universe was created and how human beings and animals were put on the Earth.

He thought about other's lives; it's weird to think that other people aren't just bodies, as we see them, but are being controlled by their inner thoughts and have little conversations with that voice inside their heads.

This also lead him to wonder how the mind worked and who really controlled it. Was it the people who's body it belonged in, or was it something else? He wasn't sure, but what did confuse him was how quickly someone's mind can change; after personal experience, he's always wanted to find this out. What made Hydra think that what they were doing to him was the right thing to do? He wasn't perfect, but even he knew that fitting him was a metal arm, against his will, was not a smart idea.

Also, Wanda's mind interested him too. Her powers were and always will be fascinating in his mind, but how does it happen? How did she gain them in the first place? He remembered her mentioning something about Hydra, but he couldn't recall what she said, exactly.

Her mind was 'one of the most powerful', Steve and the others would say. Apparently, she can give people nightmares and give them hallucinations, control them and move things around; all by the power of her mind. 'Awesome', he would say, acting as if he wasn't interested whenever Vision was rambling on about it, but really, he wanted to know everything there is to know about her abilities.

"You've been lying awake for ages," He flicked his eyes over to the door when he heard Steve speak, and then sighed and rubbed the sleep dust from the corners of his eyes. "You ok?" Bucky blew air from his lips, laughed a bit and sat up in his bed, the duvet covers falling onto the floor in the process from where they had been dangling off before.

"Yeah, just thinking." He jumped up out of his bed and stepped to the door where Steve was and smiled at him. Once he had walked off down the corridor, Steve closed his door and caught up with him.

"Breakfast? Is everyone else awake?" Bucky asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah, except for Scott. I told him he could sleep in." Steve replied, chuckling. Bucky glanced over to him, and then back in front of him.

". . . So then I thought, 'Well, why don't you just take the jewel, and get out of there?'. It was so frustrating —" Sam stopped talking and looked over Tony's shoulder when he saw Steve and Bucky walk in. Sam picked up his empty plate and went into the kitchen. "Alright, I'm out." He left the room without saying anything else and Nat snorted.

Steve looked around at everyone; sitting there with smug looks on their faces whilst they ate their breakfast cereal. Vision eventually broke the silence after a few seconds.

"Ah! Wanda, didn't you say that you wanted to show me the new tune you learned to play on your guitar?" Wanda stopped chewing what was in her mouth and looked up, with wide eyes and saw that everyone was staring at him. She swallowed her mouth full and put her bowl on the table.

"Oh! That's right! Thank you for reminding me, Vizh. Should I show you now?" Vision went to respond but Wanda cut him off. "I'll show you now. Let's go." She grabbed Vision's hand and led him out the room and up the stairs to her room where her guitar book was. She ducked past Bucky who looked back at her after she had left.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Does a Frosty have eyes for a certain Maximoff?" Tony asked with a sarcastic voice. Bucky rolled his eyes and Steve smiled a little bit. Pietro furrowed his eyebrows and looked over from the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mean me." He answered, a tone of disgust in his voice. Clint laughed and Tony scrunched up his face.

"What? No! I mean Wanda."

Bucky held his hands up and Natasha raised her eyebrows at him. Steve pushed him away towards the kitchen and pushed a bowl into his hands.

"But seriously, don't touch her." Clint said after he finished laughing. Steve looked over to him and rolled his eyes. Tony nodded and hummed in approval, with a mouth full of cereal.

"Yeah, she will literally destroy you." Tony noted. Bucky slowly nodded his head and turned to Steve, who simply shook his head slightly in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK BACK BACK, BACK AGAIN. i have returned after like more than half a year omg im so sorry. after ages of deciding whether i wanted to continue with this book or not, i have decided to continue writing it! all the D23 expo stuff and the hipe for IW has reminded me how much i love marvel soo, here you are and i hope you enjoyed reading :)  
> (also leave me a cool comments bc i love them and they make me happy :)))


End file.
